Catch
by Mrs. Malfoy-Goode
Summary: Same thing as the one by futurecammiegoode. look that one up; same exact thing. just this way i can actually update; old account wont work.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first Gallagher Girl Series Fanfiction and I hope you people like it. It is a spoiler to all u peeps who haven't read **_**Cross my Heart and Hope to Spy**_**. **

Disclaimer: I do not own the Gallagher Series. Those belong to Ally Carter in all her famous-ness and awesome author-itude. (I like to make up words)

Cammie POV

I'm 25 and work at the Gallagher Academy for privileged young women. I took my mother's place as headmistress. Goode took over for Joe Solomon before I was hired as headmistress. After that kiss in 10th grade from Zach, I have avoided talking to any Blackthorne Boy, worried it might be him and I won't know what to say.

"Excuse me, ma'am," said a little girl maybe 7 years old. Oh, did I mention I was at the D.C. mall? "Ma'am, can you help me find my mommy? I got lost in the toy store."

"Of course," I replied. "What does she look like?" I already know, for I was a spy and could notice things like little girls' mommies; especially if the little girl happened to be wearing a huge, pink, fluffy tutu and a got pink coat to match.

"She has caramel eyes, and brown skin, and a British accent, and…" she trailed off.

"Is her name Rebecca?"

"I think so,"

"Let's go find her."

2 minutes later we saw Bex with an over-the-shoulder pocketbook, standing frantic in line at the customer service desk.

"Bex?"

"Mommy!"

Mrs. Morgan?" Bex questioned.

"Ha! As if. You really don't recognize me, do you?" I laughed.

"Wait a second, Cammie? Cam! Whoa! I thought I'd never see you again! I can see you've met my daughter, Aliza." The little girl smiled.

"Yes. Now, just give me one good guess at your husband. Hmmm. Grant," I guessed, knowing I was right. Or at least, I thought I was at the moment.

"Wrong-o. Jonas," she stated, catching me off-guard.

"Really. You honestly did that to Liz," I inquired. Bex squirmed; I was making her uncomfortable.

"Wait, does she..." I pointed to Aliza. Bex nodded. "Then you'll have to bring her over to the school. Or do you not.." The feeling I was being followed interrupted me. "I gotta go. Stop by the school soon!" I said.

I started toward the ladies room, hoping for a quick change of clothes and hair. Possibly make-up. But of course, fate was against me and the bathrooms were closed. I hurried to the elevator to the 2nd floor where there were bathrooms. I got stuck in the elevator with none other than Zach Goode in the flesh and blood.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews and Story Alerts, my friends. (Yes, I consider all my reviewers my friends.) I am glad you liked my chapter. This chapter is mainly dialogue between Cam and Zach. I cannot tell whether or not to cuss in the 3****rd**** chapter, because my parents will see that I have saved this and might want to read it. So, probably not. The elevator is the scene throughout the next two chapters. I didn't include an A/N at the end of Ch. 1 because I forgot. doesn't like me and won't give me a chance to name the chapters. So, Ch. 1= the meeting. This Chapter= Elevator.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gallagher Girls. That is Ally Carter's job. HER book, DJG, comes out June 9****th****. Yes, I memorized the date. On to the story!**

Zach POV

_"Cammie's in the elevator. Oh My God. What do I say? Do I say anything?" _I thought to myself.

"Hi there, Gallagher Girl," I said, aloud this time.

"Hello," she replied. "What do you want, Goode?" she snapped.

"How's your day going?"

"Awkward."

I sat down on the bench right after the lights went out. "Why don't you tell me about it? Looks like we're going to be here for a while," I said.

"Like I would tell you," she snapped back.

"Why not? We shared a kiss in-"

"DON'T! Say that," she interrupted.

"Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! We kissed in 10th grade!"

"Ugh. You are so immature," she said in disgust.

"Riiight," I rolled my eyes. "Anyway, we shared a KISS in 10th grade, so why don't share how our day is going?"

"Fine. I was shopping and I ran into a little girl dressed in pink head-to-toe. She had lost her mom," she trailed off.

"Who just so happened to be Bex?" I finished smugly. I smiled.

"How'd you know-"

I pointed to myself and answered, "Spy."

She ssh'd me. "We're inside a video-taped elevator!" she hissed.

"The power's out."

"Oh yeah."

"Wow…for a 25-year-old spy, you sure don't notice much."

"Don't you mean, 'for a headmistress'?"

"No."

"Oh."

**A/N: So there's the 2****nd**** chapter. I know its short, but all of the chapters will be. I wrote it down on paper first, and each one was only 1 page long. I kinda suck at building people up. As oXXb00kw0rmXXo said, they sound more like teenagers than 25-year-old adults. I know that. I just can't really picture them saying much other than that. It's easier to write like this. I know I keep rambling on, but it's much easier to write this than the chapters. Idk why. I made Zach a little immature in this chapter; not on purpose, it just seemed right here. The next chapter is most-likely coming today. But no promises! To get hugs from your fav Gallagher Girl characters, just review and ask so. The best review might get posted in my next chapter! For Twilight/GG fans, go ahead and ask for the Cullen's and the pack's too. I know I'm getting Jake's and Goode's! ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I know, its been all day, but I had school, homework, dinner, etc. So, here's Ch. 3. But first, THE HUGS!!!! So, 7thflockmember wanted a hug from Zach; oXXb00kw0rmXXo wanted a hug from Zach; and Stop. But don't stare please asked for 2. One from Zach, one from Jasper Hale-Cullen. People. Please! Please Please PLEASE start reviewing! Tell your friends! Tell your neighbors! Tell everyone you know! If I don't get at least 4 reviews for this chapter, I won't post Chapter 4 for 2 weeks. And you'll be living on a cliff-hanger. A GOOD ONE!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Gallagher Girls. (Tear Tear, Sniffle Sniffle)

Cammie POV

He pulled a bag of M&M's out of his pocket. _Darn. Our snack._ I thought.

"Any-who. You were saying about Bex and 'Liza?" Zach said, popping 2 M&M's into his mouth.

I got very annoyed. "As I was saying," I continued through gritted teeth. "I invited them up to the school. Along with Bex's husband Jonas."

"Bex and _Jonas?!_" He almost choked on his two M&M's.

"I think they make a great couple," I lied.  
"Yeah, well you aren't the one whose best friend (a.k.a. Jonas) had a crush on LIZ! Grant had a crush on Bex!"

"Vice-versa since we last saw you three!"

"Really?" he asked quietly. I nodded. I was sure I was breaking about 5 best friend rules by having revealed this to him. "Wow. I didn't know that," he replied (to my nod).

I stole 3 M&M's. "Hey! Those are mine!" He yelled.

I popped them into my mouth. "You snooze, you lose," I laughed.

He made a swift movement towards me and I was ready to attack. But then his soft lips touched mine. His hands weaved into my hair. I closed my eyes and wrapped my arms around his neck, enjoying the moment. Just when I thought he was done, I felt his tongue trying to find a way into my mouth. I, like the bird-brain I am, let him in. My tongue somehow ended up in his mouth. Then I realized it. I was kissing Zach! And I wasn't afraid of him! Oh. My. Gosh. AND IT WAS ZACH!!!!

The elevator started moving again, 2 minutes into the kiss.

A/N: Love it? Hate it? In between? I sure hope it's the first or last ones! Now, hugs from Edward, Mike, Jacob, Jasper, my Teddy Bear Emmett, Zach, Joe Solomon, and Josh will be distributed. Any Mike fans? Boo you!!! Just kidding. Some of you may not know who the first 5 are. They are Twilight People. Please review! 4 or else! You can blame the others. Deadline is the 20th of February! I mean it! Friday or no chapter! But I do have 2 twilight stories:

Twilight Twist (Not very good)

All around the Cullen Family Tree

Another one coming out idk when called "What if…" for Team Jake fans. Bye! Good night!


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: This is a really short chapter, so Ch.5 is coming out right after this one. ****Maybe**** 10 minutes after. **

**Hugs: oXXb00kw0rmXXo gets everyone. Kelsey Alice Rosalie Cullen gets Zach. XxOoTWILIGHToOxX gets Edward and Zach. And the7thflockmember gets Zach. Not to mention I get Jacob B and Zach G!**

**Disclaimer: I, futurecammiegoode, do hereby declare, I do not own Gallagher Girls. They belong to Alli Carter, and I am not she, for, as earlier stated, I am futurecammiegoode.**

Zach POV

I stopped kissing her as soon as the elevator started moving again. I backed away, leaving her dazed.

"Wow. That, was a great kiss," I said, my eyes blank, my mind still stunned.

"Uh-huh," Cammie replied in that lovely voice of hers. Her tone was the same as mine, but instead of her eyes being blank, her eyes had a sparkle to them. Then that sparkle turned into fury.

_SLAP!_ "What'd you do that for, be-otch?!" She cried. Then she started bawling. When the elevator got to the 2nd level finally, she left and started running for the stairs, bounding down them with grace in her step. I got out and started walking after her with a worried look on my face. I gave up and started for the exit so I could go home.

**A/N: I told you it was short. She may have almost cussed, but you can still feel the anger in her voice. In the rough draft of this chapter, it was only ½ a page long, and I had written after twice. Poor Zach. He is so confuzzled right now! I can't believe I actually wrote that. I am a terrible person! JK. I don't want to start a fight with any of you! So, no hugs this time, but next chapter! I promise!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: As I promised, here is Ch 5. Please don't hate me for the last chapter! I didn't mean to hurt Zach's feelings, I was just angry with another guy named Zach who goes to my school. Man I hate the 2****nd**** one. Not Goode! The other anonymous one. So, It was rude, but still. Don't hate me please!**

**Hugs: None**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gallagher Girls.**

Zach POV

When I reached home from DC (in case you didn't know, my home is the Gallagher Academy), you could possibly guess who was waiting by the outside door of the school (the one the citizens of Roseville, VA know about). Poor Cammie was standing there, crying her eyes out.

I got out of the limo and walked up to her saying, "Don't cry. It was only a kiss. It's not like you have a boyfriend or husband! Although, I think you have one of the two now." I hugged her.

Cammie POV

_Oh. My. (Sniffle) Gosh._

Zach actually asked me to be his girlfriend! Kind of…

"I don't know, **Sniffle**, could you possibly ask me later?" I asked stupidly.

"I wasn't asking; I was implying. We've had two kisses. I think that makes it official," replied Zach.

"Okay, you go ahead and think that."

"Just go along with it! You know you like me." He smirked.

"Fine," I gave up.

He kissed my cheek. "See you at the Welcome Back dinner." He waked away and I smiled. "Gallagher Girl," he added.

"Okay, Blackthorne Boy," I whispered. He heard and I could tell he started smiling.

Zach POV

"Okay, Blackthorne Boy," Cammie whispered. I smiled. No, I beamed. Wait a second, the most beautiful girl in the universe is my girlfriend, and I haven't even made a date with her! I am so dumb. "I'll ask her to my room for dessert and an all-night movie marathon," I thought to myself. "Yeah, that's what I'll do!"

**A/N: I know, it's kinda short, but at least it's longer than Ch.4! I hope you like that Cammie and Zach are going out. I know I do, but it's my story, so my opinion doesn't really count in this matter. Well, I really like the part where she called him Blackthorne Boy. I thought that was funny. She doesn't repeat it, but I figured it would be nice to make his smile (or beam) from his POV. Well, hugs from your fav twilight/gg characters! Lol. Feedback! Must. Have. Feedback! I need it to survive!!**


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews guys! Or girls…? Idr how to say that. But, I forgot to record all the hugs, because I got so many! Thank you! So, hugs to everyone anyway! Well, enough with my rambling!

**Disclaimer: do I have to go through the pain of saying it AGAIN?**

**Btw, Pinch of iNSaNiTY,** **you can have Emmett. Now I like Edric from Faerie Path. He's awesome!**

Cammie POV

At dinner, since it was the first day back after summer break, no one had to speak a different language other than English; the brand new students might not know other languages. As headmistress, I sit n the middle of the staff table and at the Welcome Back dinners I have to make a speech.

"Is this spot taken?" Zach asked to next to me at dinner!

"Uh, no," I replied.

"It is now!" he blurted.

"Ah-ha-hem," I cleared my throat for the speech. All was silent. "Welcome to all new students! Welcome back for all those older. Did everyone have a good summer?" I put my hand to my ear.

"Yea!" they screamed.

"Good. Now, as some of you girls may know, I came here when my mother was headmistress. She passed away last year during a spy mission, leaving the role as headmistress to me. Now as some of you may know, I am not a normal teacher. As a matter of fact, some of you seniors here were in my 'circle of friends' when you were just freshmen here. I'm younger than most of your parents, but that goes without saying. I mean, look at me. I'm only 24! Anyway, let's cut this speech short and say 'Let's have a great year!" I said.

The girls yelled "Whoo!" and started passing around food and summer stories.

"So, you wanna hang out in my room to watch movies and have dessert tonight?" Zack asked.

"Huh? Oh, um, sure. What time? I'll bring a few of my fave movies over. Also, I know where my mom used to store the ice cream," I replied.

"Whenever you finish dinner, I guess," he said. "Mint chocolate chip ice cream still your fave?

"Yep. After dinner, then?"

He smiled.

**A/N: okay, that is possible one of my fave chapters. And I don't cuss, so that's why. Ha. jk. lol. But anyway, hugs and cookies for everyone who reviews. I like constructive critisism as well as one word reviews. I allow anonymous reviews and if you read this story, you must review to it. I enjoy people reviewing to my stories. I also have 3 other stories if you go to my profile. I took all the '10 ways to annoy the cullens' things. I might put other stuff on there, but idk. Please review! But for now, bye!**


	7. Fireworks Chapter 7

A/N: Heyyyy people!!! I'm sosososososososo sorry I haven't gotten a chance to update CATCH lately!!!! But thank you so much for all the reviews! You guys rock!!! I'll pick out a few of my faves from Ch. 6:

**DiCaGiRl13 said: **Great job, futurecammiegoode2, I've been dying to read the next chapter for this! I love that Cammie's not stiff and stuff, it's awesome! I can't wait to see what else you got! :)

**Christoferdrewloverx3 said:** aw yay they're going on their date soon :) can you please make the chappterss longer thoo ?

Thank you so much and I'm sorry if I haven't been making the chappies long enuff…please review to my story or shoot me a PM. :-)

Disclaimer: I only own the plot; wait, no, that belongs to my imagination ^-^Zach POV

Okay…TV? Check. Sofa? Check. Blanket??? Yep! Movies? Duhr! Nice shirt? Check. Pants? Check. Dirty Clothes? Check. DIRTY CLOTHES?!?!?!?! NOOOO!!!!

I'm in my room getting ready for my big date with Cam. Kinda freaking out because this date has to be perfect.

I pushed the clothes under my bed and made sure the covers actually looked neat. Just as I put the popcorn into the microwave, the doorbell rang.

"Just a minute!" I called.

"Hurry, Zach! It's cold out here!!!!" Cam called from outside the door.

I checked the mirror beside the door and flattened my hair. One piece of hair poked up. "Stupid cowlick," I muttered and opened the door.

"Wow," I said. She was all dressed up! Her hair was pulled back in a bun and she had big hoop earrings, too. She had a small white sweater with a big black belt and jeans. Not to mention some really high shoes! She could finally look me in the eyes!

She blushed, looking down. "Hey," she replied.

I smiled and opened the door more. "Welcome to my humble abode," I said.

She giggled, (Cammie giggling? Weird…) and walked in. I shut the door behind her and led her to the living room. "Go ahead and sit down," I offered. "I'm just making some popcorn."

"Okay," she answered, taking her seat.

I walked into the kitchen and grabbed the popcorn from the microwave as Cam put her iPod headphones into her ears. I wonder what goes on in that mind of hers…

Cammie POV

I rang on the doorbell of Zach's apartment that he had specially requested off campus.

"Just a minute!" he called.

I shivered. "Hurry, Zach! It's cold out here!!!!" I called back. I am freezing!!!! I mean, what is it? 5 degrees out here?!?!

"Wow," he said when he (finally) opened the door. I noticed a cowlick in the back of his head but didn't say anything.

I blushed and looked down at my super tall high heels. I'm now actually taller than him! "Hey," I replied.

"Welcome to my humble abode," he announced. I giggled and walked in. He closed the door and led me into the living room. "Go ahead and sit down," he offered. "I'm just making some popcorn."

"Okay," I said, sitting down. He walked into the kitchen and I put in my headphones to my iPod shuffle. The first few beats to "Here We Go Again" by Demi Lovato began to beat into my ears.

_I throw all of your stuff away. Try to clear you out of my head. I tear you out of my heart, and ignore all your messages. I tell everyone we got through, 'cuz I'm so much better without you. But it's just another pretty lie 'cuz I break down. Ever time you come around! Oh-oh, oh-oh. So, how do you get here, under my skin? Swore that I'd never let you back in! Should've known better in tryin' to let you go 'cuz here we go, go, go again. Hard as I try, I know I can't quit. Something about you is so addictive! We're fallin' together, you'd think that by now I'd know 'cuz here we go, go, go again!_

I turned off the iPod. Figures, on the night that I decide to give Zach Goode another chance, fate is against us. Why did "Here We Go Again" come on??? Stupid machine…

"Hey," Zach said before plopping down onto the couch next to me. Popcorn spilled everywhere.

"Ah!" I screamed, laughing.

"Take this!" he said, throwing a piece at me.

"Ugh!" I said through laughs with a surprised smile on my face. "Jerk! You're gonna get it now!"

"Oh, I'm so scared!" he said, feigning terror.

"You should be! I had Joe Solomon as a teacher, remember?" I reminded him.

He pulled back, suddenly really afraid. "Oh, God. You're gonna start a popcorn war now, aren't you?"

"You bet it, hot shot," I replied in a strategetic way, already scheming. I threw a piece at his shoulder very fast.

"Gah!" He dodged it.

"You're gonna lose this war," he replied.

"In your dreams, super spy," I said, stepping closer to him, one hand behind my back. The hand was concealing a lot of popcorn.

He stepped so close that our foreheads were actually touching. "Well I don't know if I dream about _losing_, but I dream about you," he whispered, and pushed his lips against mine.

I opened my eyes wide in shock. I was so surprised that my mind went into default mode and I did the most stupid thing that we girls do when we're kissed: I kissed the guy back.

It started as an innocent little kiss, but he put his arms lightly around me and pushed me against the wall. He nibbled on my lip and I opened my mouth in reply. So this is what it's like to have a make-out session? I've never had a real make-out…I've only ever dated Josh and Zach and George, a guy I met through work. George could be rude and obnoxious and yet really sweet and caring. He never got the guts to kiss me in the 1 ½ years that we were dating, so I dumped him. But Zach? Oh, Zach…he doesn't really speak his mind, but he can be sweet. And when we kiss? Fireworks.

_So how did you get here under my skinSwore that I'd never let you back inShould've known betterThen trying to let you go'Cause here we go go go againHard as I try I know I can't quitSomething about you is so addictiveWe're fallin' togetherYou think that by now I'd know'Cause here we go go go againAnd again and again and againI throw all your stuff awayAnd then I cleared you out of my headAnd I tore you out of my heart(Uh, Oh Uh, Oh)So how did you get here under my skinSwore that I'd never let you back inShould've known betterThen trying to let you go'Cause here we go go go againHard as I try I know I can't quitSomething about you is so addictiveWe're fallin' togetherYou think that by now I'd know'Cause here we go goHere we go againHere we go againShould've known betterThen trying to let you go'Cause here we go go go againAgain and again and again and again_

**A/N: So do you like it? I made it longer, just like you asked! :-) Please review! Oh, and Microsoft Word is being dumb and wouldn't let me space in the above lyrics between lines, so I'm sorry if you cant make out the lyrics. Please click the little green box below or PM me asap! Luv reviews, good and bad. Talk to you later! Bye! ~Mrs. Malfoy-Goode**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I deeply apologize for not updating sooner! Hopefully I'll be updating more frequently now… Unless someone decides to start a popcorn war with me for not updating. I'm in the middle of like 5 poke wars on fb… So I don't give up easily ;D Hahaha. Hope you like this chapter! And for the record, I don't write or read M rated, so there will be no sex. :)**

* * *

Cammie POV

The kiss started to get a little more heated, and I pulled away a bit. "I, um, Zach, I can't go any further, I'm sorry."

He backed away from me and blushed. "It's okay, I guess."

I pouted. "Here, let's go watch a movie." I took his hand and let him to the couch. "What movies do you have?"

He picked up a few Bluray discs from the coffee table. "Here, you choose… I have a couple. I didn't really know what kinda movie you'd like."

I flipped through them. There was a James Bond movie, which I laughed at for obvious reasons, The Karate Kid I, II, and III (originals, duh), The Lion King, and Marley & Me. At the last one, I paused for a moment. "I love this movie," I admitted. "I watched it with Bex, Liz, and Macey back in High School…"

He took it from my hands and put it in the disc player. He sat down next to me and put his arm around me while I snuggled into his side. It was sort of funny how much the hard-core, protective Zachary Goode had changed. Now he was cuddly, he was sensitive and sweet, and he seemed to… care a bit more about me now.

I'm not really sure how he changed that much. He looked the same, just a bit more grown up. His dark hair seemed to have gotten darker, his green eyes more intense. And he seemed a bit more… built. Then again, he was taking over Solomon's job… Or so I assumed. Whoever had hired him hadn't really told me much.

"Hey, Zach?" I asked, looking at him. He turned his eyes to me.

"Yeah, Cam?" his voice was threaded with sleep, like he hadn't slept in days. Which, maybe he hadn't. It was easy to lose sleep when you were a spy- once, I went for a week without sleeping, before a coworker forced me to drop the coffee and go get some rest.

"Um, what are you going to be teaching?"

"Hmm…?"

"At the school," I said, blushing.

He chuckled, looking at his lap before looking back at me. "You're really asking about school right now, Cammie?" I shrugged. "I'm actually taking over for Madame Dabney in C&A." It was his turn to blush. "She contacted me saying she was retiring, and set me up an interview with the head of education at the CIA."

I held back a snort. "C&A? I thought at least you'd be taking Solomon's job…"

He squeezed my shoulder a little. "Hey, don't make fun! I believe you didn't picture yourself exactly running the Gallagher Academy when you went here, did you?" He smirked at me.

I smiled back. "No, but taking over my mother's role and taking over Madame Dabney's role are completely different!" I playfully pushed him a bit and then picked a piece of popcorn out of his hair. I examined it, then looked at him. "Looks like the C&A instructor needs some help cleaning up."

"Whatever, Cam," he smiled. "Let's actually watch the movie, yeah?"

At the end, I felt myself tear up a little. I wiped the tears away. "No matter how many times I see this," I said, voice shaky, "I always cry."

"Funny. Wouldn't have thought you to be a dog person, Cammie," he joked.

I laughed. "Of course you'd be the one to joke in the middle of such a serious moment."

He smirked. "That's me!" He pulled me closer. "It's okay. I think it's sad as well. Only difference is, I don't cry." I laughed and cuddled closer to him.

"Mmhmm." I closed my eyes, my mind reeling at the fact that I was finally, _finally_, back in the arms of Zachary Goode. But something kept nagging at me. The fact that he _wasn't_ the same Zachary Goode I'd fallen in love with. I tried to shake it off, but couldn't really. Eventually I heard his light snores and felt them comforting in a way. They were almost like a lullaby to me. I slowly fell asleep as well.

* * *

**A/N: So, if anyone wants to make suggestions so it **_**doesn't**_** take me another year to update, feel free! Please! But my only thing is, there will be absolutely NO SEX. Maybe some Zammie make-outs, but there will be nothing more than kissing. Again I say, I apologize for taking over a year to update :/ I feel awful! I've just been super busy and stressed through this past year and am only just starting to unstress and get un-lazy… Just as school's about to start up again :P But someone please review! Seriously, I want to know that someone's still reading this after so long… I hope you haven't all lost faith in me! I love all of you who still read this!**


End file.
